Discrimination of the White Monkey
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: The execution of Son Gohan left Princess Lady Serenity to raise their son Gohan Junior on her own. As The boy tries to live amongst the people of the Moon he constantly is treated to bullying and xenophobia. The Lunarian Saiyan finds that his life of both worlds is hard to accept but he refuses to give up.
1. Chapter 1 Execution

**_I pretty much got this idea after watching the movie Star Trek 2009, Spoilers: The scene where young Spock got bullied by full Vulcans for being a Half Human. I felt like doing this as a comeback after writers block, Don't worry I plan to get back to my other GohanXChibiusa fics and finishing them but until then enjoy._**

 ** _I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon_**

* * *

 ** _Execution Grounds, Moon Kingdom_**

In a stadium like setting where seats were placed in a large circle surrounding the event about to take fold as a crowd of Lunarians gathered to witness the biggest atrocity in all of their years; guards and civilians alike. Two people were being put to death on the spot as they each were tied to on large man-sized stakes with their feet absent from the ground where branches were placed; this method obviously was by burning.

Both were in their twenties but one was an innocent looking pink haired girl dressed in a rather fashionably and well decorated white dress gown while the other was a boy with spiky black hair and he wore a battle suit armor of some kind but those people in particular were not just any ordinary prisoners reaping of their own fates, the boy presented at the scene was Son Gohan a great Saiyan warrior and loyal bodyguard to King Vegeta while the girl was a great princess of the Moon kingdom daughter to King Endymion and Queen Serenity, her name was Lady Serenity. The Saiyan boy despite his reputation as honorable may've done something greatly offensive to the Kingdom of the Moon however it begs the question to why the Princess of all would have to executed by her own people? Even present at the execution were special seats given to the Princess's own parents.

While they were there the looks on their faces was not one of easiness. Endymion was unsatisfied by what he has to view while his wife next to him looked even more dissatisfied, tears could be seen from her as he held a handkerchief trying to rid the watery substance made by her sadness.

A man holding an opened scroll and reading their crimes let out his voice as he spoke. "Royal Saiyan Guard Son Gohan, you are hereby brought here today for your execution, the charge is for having a relationship with our dear beloved Princess against the laws of our people, our King and Queen, and against her already Fiancé Helios who was to wed her two weeks later."

Gohan didn't offer the man or everyone glaring at him to look at his face as he would rather not let them see his expression, all he could do was ponder back to all those moments with the princess, it was very little time he shared with her but it was worth more than everything his life had to offer prior to his young relationship.

The man then went to Lady Serenity in order to read her crimes to her. "Princess Lady Serenity, You are here today sentenced to the same amount of punishment for being this boys accomplice. You had allowed him to take your body and impregnate you with his child and you have confessed on your behalf."

Unlike Gohan Lady Serenity weakly looked up at her people with her cherry toned red eyes, she could see all of them looking at her with anger and disgust, it was tragic for the same people who looked up to her and praised her position and loved her now treat her as a criminal and all for falling for a warrior of a race they themselves look down upon, even worse now that she bears the offspring of their kind.

As she let her view sway through the crowd of thousands her sight eventually caught the seats of her mother and father. She perhaps shouldn't have let herself look at her own parents face as she could feel she disappointed them in doing such a thing but her parents showed up at her execution to see her one last time so it was only appropriate she did the same for them. Lady saw how their reaction was, her father Endymion looked at her thinking in his mind as if he had wish he could've stopped all of this but the authority of his kingdom was too strong even for him as the people were unanimous while the Queen Serenity was more visibly emotional of the situation as her tears haven't stopped because as a caring mother she also wished it didn't have to happen.

"Mother...Father!" Lady Serenity cried as she looked up to them.

Suddenly the Crescent Moon Symbol across Lady's forehead had appeared as it glowed fiercely and then her hair that was once sakura pink disappeared and in it's place became silverish white colored.

Every person present there could witness their Princess's transformation letting out. Through the generations only those of the Serenity blood line could gain this form and with Lady Serenity being the most recent member of the family it thereby descended onto her.

"Forgive me!" Lady cried some more as she screamed for her redemption for disappointing the very people who gave her life.

The purple toned haired King and The blond haired Queen stood up from their seats intensely as they rushed forward to look closer at their daughter, they couldn't stay calm over what they are seeing and looking at their daughter in so much pain only made matters worse.

Gohan gasped and looked over to his side to also see his koibito crying. He was in so much shock that even for him it was the first time he had ever seen her transformation, interestingly enough he too could change his hair color too but not in the same way she could into silver.

"My princess!" Gohans eyes that were once ebony black had then flickered to a very different color. Emerald green lights replaced his black irises and then his hair went and blazed upright before forming a golden yellow light. Gohan went from worried to anger as he couldn't stand the sight of his lover from this planet be saddened and thrown out then forced to die with him.

Gohans rage unleashed as he broke from his bound, splitting the ropes that had contained him and thinking fast as he set himself free he lifted himself off the ground and then flew to the direction the King and Queen were seated. Endymion and Serenity weren't prepared for the boys assault as he rushed towards them and all they could do was try and back away as he came.

"Seize him!" The Lunarian bodyguards attempted to halt the half Saiyans attack as they charged at him with their swords ready.

Gohan had managed to reach the area both Lady Serenities parents were and he confronted them in a rather violent attitude. "You would let your daughter die like this!"

"Son we tried but there wasn't anything we could do, don't you think we would do everything in our power to work this out!" Endymion argued with the golden haired monkey man.

"You both are the rulers of this damn planet!" Gohan yelled as he pointed at both of them.

As Gohan shouted loudly and angrily the guards showed up to detain the mad man before he could do any harm to their rulers of their kingdom.

The young Saiyan had spent his lifetime experiencing fighting and battling of all kinds so whatever they had coming to him clearly wasn't enough.

"Gahhh!" Gohan screech as he clashed with the many guards coming his way.

The first one attempted to downward chop him but Gohan easily blocked his arm with his left wrist then delivered a strong straight punch to his ribs then continued with a head butt to his chin knocking him out. The next two guards side by side tried to thrust their blades at him but he evaded to his right side just in time to avoid a hit then struck each of their arm with both his right knee and elbow forcing them to drop their weapons making them yell in pain as if he broke their arms then Gohan grabbed the left mans head and slammed his temple hard against the other guys own knocking them both out. The fourth one was a bit too confident on bringing Gohan down as he slashed his sword aiming against Gohans face only to miss as Gohan evaded that attack, the guard attempted to do it again the next two times but the same result still then when he tried with both arms grasping on his sword he thrusted with all of his might against the Saiyan warrior but the Saiyan also evaded his attack then Gohan launched his right arm forward targeting the guards throat and with success all five of his fingers latched onto the guards unprotected neck. When Gohan made his tight grip the Guard could only drop his swords then try to focus on getting the monkeys hand off his throat as he choked.

Gohan gritted his teeth as his anger only got more intense, he then lifted the guard easily in the air before slamming him hard on the ground knocking out his fourth oppose. The rest of the guards came in but this time with dozens more in order to try and overwhelm the rampaging warrior.

Gohan brought his hands together and within seconds ki was gathering underneath his palms. the ki began forming into a single circle that looked like a flooded planet as the blue color of the energy was forming.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he confirmed his attack.

He timed it just right as the guards were all bunched up in a small army heading his way but their trial was all in vein as Gohan unleash a blast of ki energy at all of them and blew them away as they scattered across the benches all bruised up and wounded over one lone warrior ape.

The crowd of Moon people who attended the incident all gasped at the monster they believed the Saiyans to be and Gohan just took out their guards with small effort.

The young Saiyan man had no care for the these pathetic people though of him as he set his sights back on the royal rulers of them.

Gohan in a menacing pose walked forward towards them and then immediately without question he snatched the Queen Serenity herself as he roughly grabbed the side of her neck collar of her royal gown and forced her into his chokehold.

"What are you doing Gohan!" Endymion tried to stop him from doing something irrational but all it did was made the young male Saiyan angry then he threw a kick at the King to his chest making him stay down for his own benefit.

Gohan had brought forth Queen Serenity in front of the crowd of people so they could watch what he plans to do.

"Let Princess Lady Serenity go right now!" Gohan formed a ball of ki energy and pointed it to the hostage Queen in his arms.

"Gg..Gohan?" Lady Serenity gasped as she see's his attempts to save her.

"You may have the right to execute me but she is your Princess, she is a far better person than anyone of you and she deserves to live so let her go now or I will kill your Queen!" Gohan announced confidently.

All the answers Gohan could get at the moment were the Lunarians negative attitudes towards his actions further alienating him.

"Boo!"

"Get your hands off her you filthy monkey!"

"This is an act of war you are committing boy!"

"You Saiyans deserve to rot in Hell!"

The yellow haired Serenity clearly wasn't hatemongering so she remained calm over what's happening.

"Gohan I know you aren't capable of this and I'm sorry for what's happening." Serenity sympathized.

"How could you allow your people to do this to her your own child!" Gohan conversed.

"I may be the Queen but there are too many of my people who have a deep hatred over the Saiyans." Serenity cried.

"And they aren't willing to listen to you damn it!" Gohan kept his eyes concentrated to his surroundings while also keeping an eye on her.

"In the end I am just one person on this planet. I even asked them to let me take my daughters place but they are just too arrogant when it comes to the Saiyan race. I am so sorry for all of this." Serenity shed more tears.

Gohan had calmed down when he had just heard what she had said. By then he had already known it was hopeless for both him and the Princess.

"That's enough Gohan." A voice was heard.

Gohan turned behind him to see who was talking to him and through a big surprise he saw it was Lady's former Fiancé Helios walking into the scene.

"I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to work." Helios explained.

"What other choice do I have, they are going to kill Lady Serenity." Gohan said.

"I know and I understand that but let me help you can trust me. They will not negotiate with you but I am a Guardian of the Elysian and the holder of the Golden Crystal, with my powers they have to respect me and not hold my authority since I'm not part of the Moon Kingdom." Helios further went on.

Gohan listened to what he had said and let go of Queen Serenity gently knowing full well Helios plan could work.

"Helios can have both of you under his protection away from our laws but you two must leave in exile as the Lunarians won't ever let this go." Queen Serenity jumped in.

"No just give Princess Lady Serenity the immunity. I have to be executed for their laws." Gohan admitted.

Helios and Serenity gasped in shock.

"But why there is no reason to have you die for this?" Serenity said.

Gohan looked down at his love the Princess and saw that only she has hope.

"This is her home and soon it will be our child's. The Moon Kingdom must accept Lady Serenity as their Princess and I must give up my life in order for that to happen and they can be at ease." Gohan explains.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You do realize even if you tried they may not see you any differently than they do now and the same can be said for the baby when he/she is born." Helios tried to discourage.

"I accept all responsibilities." Gohan still kept his eyes on Princess Serenity.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 The death of Gohan

I am so sorry to all of my fans for betraying your trust in me and not updating on my fics. I am sorry for taking such a long time to Update on Young Teen Love, Starlight, and this one and it hurts me so much that I am becoming one of those writers who fail to update on well loved fics and I am sorry again so much for being that way.

The whole reason I haven't done much is because I want to extend my writing into a kind of you tube career. What I want to do with my writing is develop a Web Series of my imaginative creation and it's really hard to do my fics and try to bring up the web series because it's put so much pressure in me that I'm having a hard time getting out writers block.

I would like to ask my readers if they could possibly help me update on my fics, as you can see my writing back then isn't as good and I want to fix the writing but if you could help me rewrite and/or continue with my chapters I promise you I will credit you for your writing and advertise your fics.

Once again I am sorry for not updating but if you maybe could help me update on my chapters I could finish my fics once and for all or at least gain the encouragement to get out of writers block. Until then I have this new chapter out and I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Just after hours of negotiations had been done with Helios watcher of the Elysian and the Royal Moon Council the Princess Lady Serenity's sentence was voided and she was granted immunity as they dared not challenged him which of course the Pegasus Guardian had planned and hoped but as for the Half Saiyajins fate during reexamination whether he would've chosen to live or not may've not changed the consequences either way as his execution remained the same.

The event returned to the Execution Grounds surrounded by the people of the Moon only this time the guards of the kingdom were dragging the one prisoner who caused the incident through their hating eyes into the center continuing from where they left off carrying on with his upcoming death. Son Gohan appeared restrained and relent allowing the two guards to grab both of his arms and shoulders forcefully until he was thrown carelessly to the dirt.

As the famous and respected young adult bodyguard of King Vegeta stood up exhaustingly attempting to face the crowd in front of him as well as the people going to kill him he wondered what his koibito Lady Serenity saw in her perspective when she looked up to her parents when she was with him and decided that he should at least give one last view towards her now that she was seated among the watchers of his last moments.

Like her parents Lady Serenity too had to reluctantly witness the death of an accused criminal but thankfully atleast Gohan knew himself that she didn't want it to happen.

"Now that you've offended us even further by assaulting our guards and threatening our King and Queen your punishment shall be even more painful than you can bare." The man once again speaking on about Gohans sentences it would seem though there was something new.

"You will be stabbed by our Scorpius poison blades which will hurt you both slowly and painfully but when you have reached the point where you are almost dying we will behead you." He finished.

Both the Queen and the Princess Serenities gasped when they had heard the one penalty given to the Saiyajin.

Lady Serenity knew how death by poison blades were done; the guards would use foul cursed daggers coated with an unknown but powerful venom seeping on the metal edges in order to deliver something the victim would never want to live through again.

"Mother can't we atleast reduce his sentence to something more humane?" Lady Serenity begged her mother.

"That cannot happen my Princess." A voice from a man beside her spoke which caused her to turn to him.

The man appeared with brown hair and red eyes and wore finely made attire consisting of a red material fabric robe, being dressed up in such a way could only mean that he was one of the council of the Moon Kingdom.

"Why not Ephialtes?! What you people are doing goes against everything my family have tried their whole lives to teach." The Queen Serenity objected as she confronted him.

"Look around you my Queen a great number of your people can't stand the sight of that animal and doing these types of recklessness is no easy forgiveness. The relationship with the Saiyans had created the chaos and we must make sure that even the great and mighty Vegeta will be warned of what happens when any of his people harm our kingdom in any way." He explained.

Returning to the grounds Gohan stood still with his final action being nothing more than keeping his eyes locked on his Princess above him. He couldn't care anymore about anything else in the world ignoring the Moon guards unsheathing their newly equipped daggers exclusively made for what is about to happen. The blades seemed to be coated with a form of dark magic glowing an abnormal green aura.

The men about to kill him seemed to rather enjoy the opportunity as this maybe the only time they would have the honor of killing a well ranked Royal Guard especially one from the planet of the Great Apes.

With both the young lovers the Moon Princess and Saiyan Guard exchanging their last expressions of farewells the men wielding the Scorpius Daggers began with the first man thrusting the sharp end of the blade right into the son of Kakarots lower abdomen puncturing a non vital area of his flesh so that he can live but endure the pain enough for the other guards to share in on the moment before it's end.

Gohan may've tried to only let Lady Serenity in his thoughts but the poisons of the Scorpius proved great enough for him to feel his insides burn from the affects so he grunted slightly, he was still standing however his legs could only hold off for so long as the venom was doing it's corrosive job.

"Gergh!" Gohan tightened his teeth.

The first dagger was finished and now they went onto the second one as the previous guard stepped aside letting whoever was next have a turn.

The new one followed through as he did the same to the Saiyan thrusting his own into him only he instead aimed to the opposite of where the first blade was plunged.

Gohan let out another painful grunt more so though considering the fact two poisonous weapons are right now inside of him damaging him physically from within.

The last two men finally went away with the further steps forcing Gohan to finally fall to his knees.

As Endymion disgustingly viewed on the Saiyan who could've been part of his family he didn't give his eyes towards the councilman. "Ephialtes ever since we had given you authority our kingdom has been through a lot of changes, as far as I know it may be for the worse."

"Now now your majesty. These are Saiyans not your own people I can promise you that I only created and permit this to none who are born within the Moon Kingdom." Ephialtes explained confidently.

The Saiyan in execution was now unable to withstand the pain of the blades now that he could feel his insides burning horrifically and was forced to let go of his sights and face the ground coughing up blood from the effects of the venom.

Gohan however did not want to give up on his beloved as what a being of Planet Vegeta was all about being strong, fearless, and fully worthy. The young warrior no longer allowed his pain and agony to defeat him as he proved to overcome it by changing his expression into a smile then looked back up towards Lady Serenity and forced himself to keep his position as such.

One of the Moon Guards unsheathed his sword and approached Gohan finishing up the execution once and for all and as he did Lady Serenity leaned herself past the edge of the balcony with tears rolling down her eyes as she screamed.

"Gohan!"

The Saiyan boy let out tears of his own for her however unlike the liquid like substance she had while crying he was letting out his blood from his eyes instead, the poison was still leading him closer to death and the longer he denied it the more the effects of the Scorpius venom took its toll.

"Please Serenity take care of our child and raise well!" Gohan could barely say his final words with all his blood coughing out but knew his words had reached the family he couldn't live to witness.

Wanting to finally end the ties with the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the Royal Guard of Planet Vegeta the climax of the event was done now that the Moon Guard swung his sword swiftly and with all of his strength and just after he did the once Son of Goku was no more now that his head was now separated from his shoulders and his entire body was left falling to the ground.

 ** _To be Continued..._**


End file.
